Semiconductor manufacturers are moving toward packages that include multiple die. In some instances, the multiple die may be packaged as an interconnected die stack. Conventionally, forming the die stack may be at least partially performed at the wafer level. Water level processing of die stacks may include at least one die that is still part of a yet-to-be diced wafer. For example, a wafer of die may have die stacked onto the wafer during a die stacking process in order to form die stacks. Such wafer level processes, however, may have associated high costs and high risks. The high costs may be due to the need for new tooling to handle the wafers, and the scrap that may result from processing bad die. High risk may be due to the handling of fully processed wafers that have had additional die bonded thereto, which may increase the cost associated with each process step. Mishandling a partially processed wafer may result in costly breakage. Developing tools to handle the wafers that included additional die bonded thereto may add to the cost and handling difficulties of such wafer level processes.